The Abduction of Sigyn
by hoc-et-quod
Summary: A retelling of the story of Hades and Persephone with Loki and Sigyn.


With apologies to Greek Mythology:

**Title:** The Abduction of Sigyn

**Characters: **Sigyn, Loki, Odin, Thor, Eostre

**Prompt: **Tell me the Hades and Persephone story again, but this time with Loki and Sigyn.

* * *

><p>The Lady Sigyn was known throughout Asgard as one of the fairest in the land. She lived with her mother, Lady Eostre, outside of the city. Though of noble birth, Lady Eostre wished to guard her lovely daughter from the intrigues and politics of the court. But Sigyn's beauty could not be hidden and, as soon as she reached marriageable age, many eligible men came seeking her hand. To Lady Eostre's delight, Sigyn rejected them one and all.<p>

"There is no one in all of Asgard that I desire," Sigyn told Eostre one evening when she was asked about her many suitors.

Secure in the knowledge that her daughter would not leave her, Eostre retired to her bed.

That next morn, Sigyn went out to the fields to gather herbs and flowers as she often did. Eostre was unconcerned until that evening when Sigyn had not returned. She took a torch and went out to the fields and found Sigyn's basket but no sign of her dear daughter.

Eostre wandered around, searching and calling Sigyn's name. When others heard her cries, they also joined the search. They searched well into the next day, but Sigyn was nowhere to be found. Finally, Eostre rode into the city and begged for an audience with Odin the Allfather.

"My beloved daughter, Sigyn, has vanished from our field and I fear she has been stolen away," she told Odin.

Odin called for the all-seeing Heimdall and told him to search for the lady.

"She is in Hel,"Heimdall announced to the horrified gathering. "Seated beside Loki, the Lord of the Underworld."

Distraught, Eostre threw herself down before Odin and begged him to send someone to rescue her daughter.

"I shall go, Father," spoke Thor, Odin's favored son. "I shall rescue the fair lady from my wicked step-brother."

So, Thor rode forth that very day for the realm of the dead. Eostre waited for four agonizing days. On the fifth, Thor returned to Asgard with Lady Sigyn. There was great joy amongst the Aesir and a feast was held that evening to celebrate her safe return.

When the feasting was done, Lady Sigyn asked permission from Lord Odin to speak of her ordeal. Odin agreed and Lady Sigyn stood before those gathered and told her tale.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

A year ago, while I sat in the fields near my home, I was approached by a mysterious man. He introduced himself as Loki, Lord of the Underworld and I fled from him in fear.

Yet when I returned the next day, he again approached.

"I apologize, Lady Sigyn," he said, bowing deeply. "Please believe me when I say that I mean you no harm."

"Why have you come to my home, Lord Loki," I asked him.

"News of your great beauty has reached even my ears and so I became curious," he replied. "I see that the tales were not exaggerating."

"You flatter me, my lord, as do all men who visit me."

He smiled and said, "I sense you have wits to match your looks. In truth, that intrigues me even more."

So we talked for a while until I heard my mother calling my name. Lord Loki bade me farewell and, before he left, asked my permission to return to speak with me again. It was the first time any man requested my leave for such a thing and that pleased me.

Lord Loki visited me the next time I was in the fields and every time after. At first, I was merely humoring him. But, before long I began looking forward to his visits and soon after began desiring his presence.

It was then that I realized that I had fallen in love with him. It seemed so unbelievable that I could come to love the wicked Loki. But, the time spent with him showed me that he was not truly evil.

I confessed my feeling to Loki and he revealed that he loved me as well. He asked me to go away with him, but I did not wish to leave my mother. Yet, soon my desire to be at his side became unbearable and when he again asked me to go with him, I relented.

He took me to his realm. Though it was cold and dark, when I was with him it seemed as bright and warm as a summer day.

Yet, soon I came to miss my dear mother, who I knew must be worried for my safety. So when Lord Thor came, I returned to Asgard, with my beloved's blessing.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Silence reigned in the great hall when Lady Sigyn finished her tale. Eostre sat, silently weeping as she looked up at her daughter. Sigyn stepped down to embrace her mother.

"My dearest mother," she said. "I beg your forgiveness for the pain I brought you. I was not truly honest with you. For when I said that there was no one in Asgard that I desired, it was because one from another realm had claimed my heart. Now I ask you, Mother, for your blessing to become the wife of Lord Loki."

"No!" Eostre cried. "Please do not leave me, Daughter. Not for that wicked man."

"He is not wicked, Mother," Sigyn replied. "And he loves me not for my beauty, but for me. So I ask you again for your blessing to wed my beloved."

"No!" Eostre cried again. "I will not allow it and I will not allow you to return to Hel."

Lady Sigyn's eyes showed great grief when she pulled herself away from her mother. "It brings me great sorrow to defy you, my dearest mother. But I cannot bear to be parted from my love." She reached inside the pocket of her dress and pulled out several seeds. "These are seeds from a tree that grows in Hel. Those who eat of the food from the Underworld are bound to it During my stay with Loki, he retrieved food for me from Asgard for he did not wish to bind me to his realm against my will. Please, Mother."

"I cannot!"

"Then I have no choice."

There was a collective gasp as Sigyn took the seeds in her mouth and ate them. Then again as Loki appeared beside her. He took Sigyn's hand and kissed it, bowing before her.

"You monster!" cried Eostre. "You have stolen her!"

At this, outraged cries sounded throughout the hall as those gather demanded justice on behalf of Lady Sigyn and Lady Eostre.

"Silence!" Odin roared, rising to his feet. Immediately, the hall went quite. "Lady Sigyn has made her choice," he said.

Lady Eostre let out a wail when Odin said these words.

"Dry your tears, Lady Eostre," said Loki. "For you have not lost your daughter. Though she has eaten of the fruit of my realm, she ate only the seeds and is thus not completely bound. She must reside in my realm but may return to Asgard for a time each year." He turned to Sigyn. "Does this make you happy, my love?"

Sigyn smiled at him. "It does." She walked up to her mother and embraced her again. "Forgive me, Mother."

"My daughter," Eostre said, holding her tightly. "Are you truly happy?"

"I am," Sigyn replied.

"Then I shall give my blessing."

"Thank you, Mother."

With great reluctance, Eostre released Sigyn. Loki took Sigyn's hand and, with a slight bow to Odin and Thor, disappeared with his lady.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTES:<strong>

Another prompt fic (from the same prompter of _Lovely Distraction_). This prompter has good prompts. :D

I had considered making this story closer to the original myths. But, I like fluffy (and consensual) Loki/Sigyn so I changed it up.

Demeter, Persephone's mother, is the goddess of the harvest. The nearest Norse equivalent was probably Sif. That wouldn't do so I picked Eostre (from which 'Easter' was derived).


End file.
